Lucky Enough
by witchoesed
Summary: Robert and Cora share a moment alone following their conversation at Edith's wedding reception during season six Christmas Special. Rated 'M' just to be on the safe side.


**A/N: Hello guys! It's been quite a while since I last posted, and this silly idea came to my mind, so I thought, why not? Please forgive my mistakes, English is not my first languaje. I hope you enjoy it and a review would be lovely :)**

" _You are a woman of real substance and I'm lucky enough to call you my wife_." He said, and he meant it wholeheartedly.

" _So I don't have to give it up_?" She asked, her beautiful cerulean eyes shining with hope.

He snorted playfully. " _You wouldn't have anyway_."

" _Probably not!_ ". She laughed between words, oh how he loved her when she laughed like that. " _But it makes it so much sweeter if it is with your approval_." The smile she gave him was his undone. He took her delicate hand in his larger one and placed a sweet kiss over her knuckles, feeling her stare on him.

When he looked up at her, he knew that he needed a moment alone with her.

Never letting go of her hand, he squeezed it one more time before leading her out of the drawing room.

"Come with me" He grinned mischievously and walked out heading for the library, still clasping her hand. She followed suit, nodding politely at whoever guest that stood on their way.

When they finally reached their destination, he just turned around, still holding her hand and placed his other hand around her tiny waist pulling her closer to him.

"Robert, what are we doing here?" She asked and looked at him quizzically, while instinctively placing her free hand around the side of his neck. That was one of her favorite places.

"Well, you see, my darling, there is something I've wanted to do since yesterday and it seemed a little risqué to do so in front of our guests." If that sentence wasn't enough for her to guess his intentions, then the gleam on his eyes and the closeness of his body left no room for doubt. And she loved it.

"Oh… I see." But the fact that she was slowly becoming putty in his hands didn't mean she would waste an opportunity to tease him. "And, pray tell, what did you want to do my love?" She leaned her head to the side and stared deeply into his baby blue eyes, a smirk dancing over her lips. Oh how could she resist!

"I want to tell you that I love you with every fiber of my being and that I wouldn't be half the man I am now if you weren't by my side." His words made her throat tighten and her eyes welled up with tears of joy and pure love for her husband. "I love you Cora." That being said, he finally gave up to his deepest desire.

Tightening his grasp on her waist, he slowly brushed her delicate lips with his own. There was no rush, no hurry, he wanted to enjoy this moment without any haste. She responded in kind, letting go of his hand and placing her arms around his neck while kissing him senseless. He groaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue sucked on her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth, which she gladly gave, along with a sensual moan that almost did him in. He wanted her. Now.

Cora was so caught up in their kiss that she didn't notice Robert pushing her backwards, towards his desk. Only when her low back hit the wood, she came to her senses again. _Oh God, this can't happen now_ , she thought. But it seemed Robert had other ideas. He descended from her lips in order to kiss her throat and began trailing a path down the side of her neck to her collarbone. Meanwhile his hands caressed her tights and prompted her to sit on the desk with her legs around his waist. Now she needed to stop him for real.

"Robert! Have you lost your mind? We have the house full of guests! It's our daughter's wedding!" She tried to sound convinced, but if she was completely honest with herself, there was nothing more alluring than the thought of her husband ravishing her in the middle of the library, right now, where everyone could walk in on them.

He only grinned mischievously at her, his eyes shining in a way she hadn't seen in ages. There had been too much heartbreak between them this past few years, and he almost died this very same year from an ulcer burst. If they had managed to survive all the hell they had been through, then there was no doubt their love was unbreakable.

"I may have lost my mind, yes. The same day I lost my heart… when I have it to you, my darling". He took her lips between his again, swallowing her protest and resumed his caresses to her fleshy legs. Cora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe he had had too much wine? This couldn't be her stoic, always proper husband!

However, his words made her heart melt. She loved this man with her whole being. Screw the guests, she would show him how much she loved him.

Cora broke the kiss momentarily and stared right into his eyes. "I'll never stop loving you".

Their kisses got more and more passionate, to the point they couldn't breathe. He took the chance to unbutton his pants and helped her with her knickers (disrobing completely was out of question) and they both moaned when he finally entered her. Cora clasped her legs tightly around his waist and guided his movements in a frenzy, the rising passion making her unable to go more slowly. Not that Robert would complain.

"Cora… Cora…" Robert couldn't form a coherent sentence, all he was capable of was moan her name and push into her warmth. He wouldn't last long now.

Suddenly Cora arched her back violently and let out a deep groan, her inner walls contracted around his stiffed member and she sighed in utter bliss. He followed her a few trusts after and rested his head in the crook of her neck. She combed his hair at the base of his nape with her fingers and smiled.

Finally he looked up and smiled too. "Well my dear, it seems your worries were futile. No one saw us" He winked and kissed her briefly on the mouth.

"You are right, but they still could. We should make ourselves presentable again".

Once their clothes had been fixed, he took one of her hands again and headed for the door, much in the same fashion they had come here in the first place. Cora giggled at the absurdity of all this. They simply got out of the party, engaged themselves in the throes of passion, and now they were back, the picture of innocence, as if nothing had happened. She blushed at the thought of what they had been doing just moments ago.

"There you are!" Rosamund approached them with a champagne flute looking at them suspiciously. "What took you so long in there?"

"Believe me, sister dear" Robert failed to keep a straight face "You don't wanna know".

 **A/N: So, what do you think? This wasn't AT ALL the way I wanted to create this story, but hey! This is Cobert we're talking about and we know how much they love terrific fun ;) A review would be lovely!**


End file.
